As technology has evolved, organizations have invested in Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) software for incorporation in their request handling infrastructures to manage the handling of technology service requests. Typically, the software operates upon receipt of an incoming service request to determine the nature of the problem and route the request to an appropriate resolution based on the nature of the problem. Frequently, individual desktop, laptop, and mobile device users encounter technology problems they are unable to independently solve. These individuals may be employees of an organization responsible for the maintenance of the devices. Alternatively, the individuals may be purchasers of the devices or purchasers of software running on the devices. Thus, in the event that a software or hardware problem occurs, the individuals may seek help from an employer responsible for the maintenance of the problematic hardware or software, a manufacturer of the hardware or software product, the distributor of the product, or other entity responsible for resolving problems associated with the user system or software.
The request management systems typically utilize the VOIP software to ask the requestors a series of questions. Based on the answer to each question, the software may generate a response and provide a recommendation. Additionally, when no recommendation can be generated or when the recommendation fails to solve the problem, the software may enable redirection of the request to information technology personnel for resolution.
With most request management systems, all users are treated equally when making requests, particularly when calling the information technology help desk within an organization. This type of handling ensures consistent routing of calls and scripted troubleshooting based upon known or common problems. While this type of system is efficient for handling requests from some callers, some members of the calling population are technically astute and have researched the problem extensively prior to calling. For example, the callers may have found and tried the known solution but continue to encounter issues. These educated callers must also follow the design routing and scripted questions even though they may have already completed this process on their own. The knowledge and experience of these educated callers is discounted by the process.
Thus, when highly educated or skilled callers attempt to use the system, the process in those cases is inefficient as the calls are not routed to appropriate support personnel and resolution is delayed. Thus, in order to resolve a problem, existing software has an inefficient cycle that requires excessive interaction in many cases. Additionally, when capable users become frustrated with answering repetitive questions, they discouraged from utilizing a corporate information technology help desk and may turn instead to risky, unapproved solutions. Use of these alternative resolution techniques could create additional problems and delay resolution of the original problem.
Accordingly, a system is needed that expedites handling of requests in order to increase the operating speed of a request management system. Optimally, the system may generate particular processing sequences based on the characteristics of system users. The system should be capable of evaluating user expertise in order to appropriately route users based on existing knowledge in order to minimize repetition and expedite resolution.